1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital spectrophotometer and a spectrologial method, and more particularly using a digital spectrograph from the digital spectrophotometer and image editing software to determine a wavelength of an unknown illuminant easily and precisely.
2. Description of Related Art
Gaseous atoms in an illuminantradiate a specific spectrum when the gaseous atoms are in an excited state, and users can determine what kinds of gaseous atoms are in the illuminant and the content of the gaseous atoms by analyzing the specific spectrum.
In senior high school, students use a triangular prism to analysis an illuminant and differentiate a specific spectrum of the illuminant by naked eyes. However, the analysis of the illuminant is inaccurate and cannot determine the colors of the specific spectrum.
In university, students analyze an illuminant with a monochromatic instrument that comprises a diffraction grating and multiple collimating lenses to determine the spectrum of the illuminant. Although the monochromatic instrument can determine the spectrum of the illuminant precisely, the monochromatic instrument is large and cumbersome, so users cannot carry the monochromatic instrument easily and quickly. Furthermore, the monochromatic instrument is expensive, and a professional technician is required to accurately calibrate the monochromatic instrument.
The digital spectrophotometer and the spectrologial method in accordance with the present invention mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.